


Fall Decorating

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Prankster Gabriel, Skeleton Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Y/N wants to do some Halloween decorating, but Sam and Dean refuse to help. Instead, they decide to take matters into their own hands, finding some assistance along the way.





	Fall Decorating

“So…” You trailed off, leaning down to put your arms around Sam’s neck. He was sitting in the library, intently staring at a book that was, no doubt, related to the supernatural. He furrowed his brows and stared up at you questioningly. “Halloween is soon.”

“It’s in three weeks.”

“Yeah. And the earth has been around for longer than we can comprehend, and will continue to exist for millenia to come. Well, hopefully. And there are beings in this world with lifespans that are hundreds, thousands, of times longer than our own. Even the lifespan of the oldest human in existence, an age us hunters can only ever hope to attain, is nothing when you think about it. And if that’s nothing, then what’s a mere three weeks?”

He sat in silence, staring at his book with a far off look in his eyes.

“So, I shall repeat. Halloween is soon, and you know what that means.” You smiled at him innocently.

“That me and Dean are going to be forced to spend way too much money on useless decorations that are going to be put up around the house for only us to see?”

“Yup!” You chirped. “Since you already know the deal, you can take me right now. Right?” You gave him your best puppy dog eyes, jutting out your lower lip.

“Y/N, I’m doing research.”

“For what? We haven’t had a case in a while.”

He merely ignored you, continuing to read. You stared at him, occasionally poking him in an attempt to get him to budge. Alas, your efforts did nothing to move him.

“Fine. Then I’ll just get someone who will help me.” You huffed indignantly, walking away with as much pettiness as was possible.

Once your destination had been reached, you wrapped on your other roommate’s door. “Deeeaaan~!” You sang, mirth evident in your voice. “It’s time to stop watching porn, we’re goin’ to the store!”

You heard him huff in annoyance and slam his laptop closed. “Just ‘cause I’m in my room, doesn’t mean I’m watching porn.” He called out to you from behind the door, making no effort to get up from his bed.

“Sure…” You paused, making sure to continue with your words before he could defend himself. “Anyways! Get your lazy butt outta bed and let’s go!”

“Why can’t you just go yourself?”

“Cause that would defeat the whole purpose of going in the first place.”

“And what is that purpose exactly?”

“Ah, you know. The usual.” You said in a tone that was not all suspicious, knowing he wouldn’t willingly let you decorate the bunker. Yet alone buy the supplies to help you do it.

“The usual?”

“Yup!”

“And that would be…?”

“I need… To get…” You trailed off, deep in thought. Your whole face brightened when you managed to come up with an excuse. “Panties!”

He paused, replying in a deadpan tone. “Panties?”

“Yup! They just disappear sometimes and I got no clue as to where they end up.” You lied. “Unless… You…”

“Go get ‘em yourself!” He interrupted you and any further protests you had made.

You huffed in irritation and marched off to your room, determination in your step. If they weren’t willing to help you, then you’d do it yourself. Starting with their rooms.

You searched your closet for proper instruments of destruction. You smiled mischievously when you found a box full of old decorations from many Halloween’s prior. The most important thing of note within the box being an unopened gallon of fake blood. That, and decorations covered in glitter that they’d never truly be able to rid their rooms of.

After searching for more boxes, to no avail, you pulled out the most important things you owned. Two human sized, fully posable skeletons. Which, you may or may not have owned, wholly for the sake of using them to make puns and jokes. They were worth the money.

Picking up the box and your lock picking set, you snuck over to the nearby room. Sam learned the hard way why he had to keep you out of there. He was lucky your laziness had stopped you from committing many a prank. Not this time, though. This time, he would pay for his crimes against the best holliday.

Making sure the coast was clear, you began to pick his lock. Hearing a flutter of wings from behind, you tensed up and a guilty look crossed your face. You visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief when you heard the voice of your fellow prankster.

“What’cha up to, sugar?”

“Getting revenge on Sam and Dean for not going shopping with me.” You smirked, standing up and turning around to face Gabe. “We’re gonna start with bringing my precious babies over to Sam’s room.”

He smirked when you added him to your scheme. “Lead the way.”

He helped you carry the skeletons to the nearby room without protest, not questioning the fact that they were in your possession. You smiled and locked the door on your arrival, thinking about how to “decorate” the boring room. You smiled and lept into action when an idea came to mind.

Gabriel smiled at you, searching through the box he carried in. “What’re you plannin’ to do with all his stuff, pancake?”

You merely hummed in response, concentrating on what was before you. When you were done, you stepped back to marvel at your handiwork. On top of Sam’s bed, one of the two skeletons was laid on top of the other, both of which in a provocative position. You stepped to the side and presented the scene to Gabe with a flourish. “They’re boning.”

He laughed, giving you a thumbs up. “Good for that skeleton, finally getting someone to jump his bones. Must’ve been hard having a boner for that long.”

“Mhm.” You nodded. “You know, I’m glad that they’ve finally found their true use. No longer will they be kept in my closet to be the brunt of all my jokes. Now, they’ve finally found their true purpose in life: to piss off a couple of numbskulls.”

“Sasquatch and the squirrel are definitely gonna have a bone to pick with you.”

“You mean us. Have a spine and take credit for helpin’ me out here.” You wrapped one of your arms around his shoulders. “Whatever they decide to do to me, they’re doin’ to you too.”

“You’re right, cupcake. I should just bone up take what’s comin’ to me.”

“Hey, stop ribbin’ me. These puns aren’t humerus anymore.”

“Sorry, sorry. Guess it’s just my coping mechanism. These skeletons are chilling me right to the bone.” He paused before the two of you broke out in laughter, unable to keep your straight faces any longer. You clung to his body in order to keep yourself from falling onto the ground.

“I’m glad I have someone here to ground me.” You choked out through your laughter. It’d been a long time since you’d had someone who enjoyed puns as much you did, and the company was more than pleasant.

After an indeterminable amount of time, the two of you finally calmed down. You looked up to Gabe, still clinging onto his shirt, and smiled. “Man, it’s been awhile since I’ve laughed like this. Guess I should do it more often, huh?”

“Agreed. Your laugh is beautiful.” He flirted. “Although, I gotta admit, it doesn’t compare to the rest of you.”

You smiled up at him. “You’re not so bad yourself, Gabe.” You turned your head to look at the Halloween box. “Or should I say Loki? It seems to fit more with the situation.” You let go of him and thrusted the box against his chest, smiling mischievously. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

He returned your smile with one of his own. “Always.”

The two of you spent the next fifteen minutes throwing fake blood and cheap decorations around every inch of the room, not even the ceiling was spared. Sam was lucky you only had one box to work with. As much fun as you were having, the two of you decided your work was done when you heard the sound of Sam’s approaching footsteps.

You looked over to him, an urgent expression on your face. Getting the message, he nodded his head and wrapped one of his arms around your waist. Not even a second later, the two of you were out of the room and behind Sam. You both smiled, having a perfect view of his reaction. The two of you struggled to suppress your laughter at his angry shout of your name. Surprisingly, he walked right past you on the way to your room.

You gave Gabe a questioning look and he leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Just a little bit of archangel magic. He has no clue we’re here. Just gotta keep quiet.”

You nodded your head, making sure to quiet your amusement as Dean ran into the hallway holding a rifle. His face was dead serious. You had to bury your head in Gabe’s shoulder to stay silent. “Oh, let’s do Dean’s room while he’s distracted.” You whispered into his ear, finding yourself in the new room before you even finished your sentence. “We gotta do this fast. Wait. Crap, we ran out of decorations.” You frowned.

“Don’t worry. I got this, cinnamon roll.” With a snap of his fingers, the room was in a similar state as Sam’s.

You smiled. “Perfect. Now we just gotta get out of here before we get killed.”

“I got that, too.” And with that, he teleported you once again. You were glad that didn’t make you dizzy or nauseous anymore. That certainly would’ve lessened your awe and wonder at your surroundings. All around the two of you were walls of Halloween decorations. They were beautiful.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted in life.” You turned and hugged him, his grip on your waist tightening. "Thank you.”

He smiled genuinely, no trace of mischievousness adorning his features for the first time that night.  
“You’re welcome, sweets. Just figured you’d want to actually try to decorate the rest of the bunker nicely.”

“Hey! We didn’t try to decorate their rooms nicely, we did!” You said with a serious expression, only to get a sarcastic one in return. Unable to keep up the rouse, the two of you once again burst into laughter.

He stopped before you did, smiling at your happy expression. “You really are beautiful.”

You calmed down and smiled back. “You are too.” Taking a leap of faith, you slowly brought your face up to his own. Impatient, he moved his face the rest of the way, connecting lips as soon as he possibly could. The kiss was electrifying and passionate, with no trace of restraint. Especially when your tongues got involved. 

When you couldn’t ignore the need for air any longer, you pulled away with a huge, dopey grin on your face. You were pleased to see that he has a similar expression. “Thank you again. I need to have fun like this more often.”

He nodded in agreement, hastily kissing you once again. Nothing could dampen your spirits now, not even whatever awaited you back at the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'd really appreciate some feedback, especially if I missed any puns. Those are important, after all.


End file.
